Ambrion Life
by AC Fanatic
Summary: Niki gets kicked out of her house and goes to live in Ambrion with an unfamiliar face...This is the story of my AC:WW character.


Hey, guys! I accept all reviews except for flamers. I love constructive criticism, though. This is my first fan-fic, so please be nice! Well, here goes nothing!

**_Ambrion Life_**

**Chapter 1: The News**

Sun shined through the window of my bedroom in Orlea and landed on my face. I slowly opened my emerald green eyes, stood up, and walked to the bathroom. I looked at my self, sighing; I looked horrible. As I entered the bathroom, I brushed my teeth, took a shower, and carelessly combed my hair. Once I was finished in the bathroom, I went to my wardrobe and took out my favorite green tie-dye shirt and faded denim jeans, along with some green sneakers and my green glasses. I straightened out my long, blonde hair and pulled it into a low ponytail, adding a star hairpin. I looked a lot better now. After I finished dressing, I went downstairs for some breakfast. I decided on cereal, so I got some out, sat down at the table and started eating. When I was about half way done, my parents came downstairs. My mother's eyes were glassy with unshed tears, while my father looked very solemn.

"Hey guysh, whash up?" I asked them, mouth full of cereal.

"We have something to tell you," my dad started. "You well know that we're behind on our bills, and we're on the brink of losing the house, so… we've decided that it would be best if you move out." By now, my mother was bawling.

"Wh-what?" they couldn't kick me out of the house! I wasn't even eighteen yet! "Don't I get any say in this?"

"I'm afraid not, honey," my dad replied. "But we have found a town that you can live in. If you start packing today, you can leave by tomorrow."

One day?! They wanted me out of the house this early in the week?

"But I'm only sixteen! Who would buy a house from a sixteen-year old?!" I was practically shouting.

"Calm down, Niki. The town's name is Ambrion, and it's a very quaint community. I'm sure you'll fit right in!" my dad was trying to make the situation sound as good as possible.

"Bu-but-_wha_?" I didn't want to move out! I couldn't move out! I wouldn't. But my parents didn't have a lot of money, so… I guess it was for the best.

My mother then stopped crying for some reason.

"Niki! I just remembered your cousin Jason lives in Ambrion!" she said happily.

"Oh, you mean the cousin that pushed me into my cake on my eleventh birthday? Yeah, he's just great!" I replied sarcastically.

"Nikita!" she said sternly, using my full name. I hate it when she does that. "He **is** nineteen now, I'm sure he's changed." Yeah, right. Every year at our family reunion, he always sucks up to the grownups, then finds a way to humiliate me. Like one year, when I was in the shower, he took my clothes so I had to stay in the shower the whole time. I missed the cake! In other words, this was **not **going to be a good experience.

"Alright, I'll go pack." Darn it! Why was I giving in so easily? I can never say no to anything!

I slowly made my way up the stairs, looking at the pictures on the wall along the way. One of the pictures was with my parents and me when I was just born. Jason was also in the picture, except he was three years old at the time. It was funny, because I didn't look very happy. I had always known that he was evil! Then I got to my room. No, more like a large closet, with ranch wall and flooring, furnished with a ranch bed, a ranch wardrobe with some shirts my mom sewed, a ranch chair, and a ranch tea table lined with paper and pictures of my three best friends: Kelly, Jordan, and Moxy. We all have four completely different personalities. Kelly loves fire. She always wears fire shirts, and has a fireplace in her bedroom. She's still trying to convince her parents to let her have a bonfire, though. Jordan is a popular guy at school, who always knows what's in and wears a bored expression on his face every second of his life, except for when he's with us. Moxy is also a popular kid at school, and is going out with Jordan. She's always happy and bubbly, and you always feel good around her. Then there's me. I'm the normal person in the group, who just does whatever her friends want to do… Oh crap! My friends! They're not going to want me to move!


End file.
